swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Restuss
For the Pre-CU version of Restuss(PreCU) In the northeastern part of Rori lies the once peaceful city of Restuss. The city was transformed as the "Star Core" - a power source so great that it could power something as large as a Star Destroyer, yet be so small that it would fit in the palm of your hand - exploded. Following the explosion of the underdeveloped "Star Core", the city is now in ruins. Imperial and Rebel forces fight for control of the ruined city in an attempt to collect, or stop others from collecting, information on the now destroyed power source. Introduced at the 2006 E3 convention, the Battle for Restuss was to be a first in MMORPG history, where through player actions, a once PvE area would be turned into a PvP battlezone. With Publish 29/Chapter 1, the city's Starport, Shuttleport, Cloning Facility, and other facilites were moved to a "Refugee Camp" about 200 meters from the city. The city of Restuss would have 3 phases, and during each phase, players can earn XP and Commendations. Phase 1 - Base Building Phase 1 started for all Galaxies on June 27, 2006. Players help build Imperial and Rebel bases through doing quests provided by various NPCs located outside Restuss in the respective Imperial and Rebel base areas. The quests included ground combat, space combat, space mining, and weapons crafting. These quests would update to new quests once enough players completed the same quests enough times. During Phase 1, Restuss is nothing more than an abandoned NPC city, safe for anyone to enter. Although, being abandoned, there is really no reason for anyone to enter the city. Quests None of these quests involved going into Restuss. Ground Combat Your character must be at least be declared Combatant to participate in the Ground Combat quests. *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements (Imperial) *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements, Part II (Imperial) *On the Offense (Rebel) *On the Offense, Part II (Rebel) Space Combat Your character must be an Imperial Pilot or RSF Squadron pilot to complete any of the Imperial missions. Your character must be a Rebel Pilot or Smuggler Alliance pilot to complete any of the Rebel missions. *Space Strike (Imperial) *Space Strike, Part II (Imperial) *Space Attack (Rebel) *Space Attack, Part II (Rebel) Crafting *Lord of War (Imperial) *Lord of War, Part II (Imperial) *Illegal Arms (Rebel) *Illegal Arms, Part II (Rebel) Space Mining *Mine Wars (Imperial) *Mine Wars, Part II (Imperial) *Building a War (Rebel) *Building a War, Part II (Rebel) Phase 2 - The Destruction of Restuss Phase 2 seems to start the following day at 5pm Pacific Standard Time from the announcement of the "Call to Arms" from the Devs. Some servers have not hit Phase 2 yet. If you would like to see if your server has, or when they did, you can check the Compiled Restuss Status Thread on the Official SWG Forums. This phase lasts for about an hour. The city of Restuss and about 150 meters surrounding are declared a battlezone and any players that are declared Imperial or Rebel will automaticly be turned to Special Forces when they entered this battlezone (or if they are in battlezone when the phase hits). Players that have not chosen a side would be barred from entering. During the battle, Rebel and Imperial NPCs enter the city and join in the attack. After about an hour, this Phase concludes with a large explosion that turns the city into nothing but ruins - the state it would stay for Phase 3. Quests No new quests for this phase, just the Phase 1 quests. Ground Combat Your character must be at least be declared Combatant to participate in the Ground Combat quests. *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements, Part II (Imperial) *On the Offense, Part II (Rebel) Space Combat Your character must be an Imperial Pilot or RSF Squadron pilot to complete any of the Imperial missions. Your character must be a Rebel Pilot or Smuggler Alliance pilot to complete any of the Rebel missions. *Space Strike, Part II (Imperial) *Space Attack, Part II (Rebel) Crafting *Lord of War, Part II (Imperial) *Illegal Arms, Part II (Rebel) Space Mining *Mine Wars, Part II (Imperial) *Building a War, Part II (Rebel) Phase 3 - The Battle for Restuss ]] Phase 3 starts once the air clears from the explosion of Phase 2. During Phase 3, new quests are added for players to complete inside the city of Restuss, which of course, requires players to enter a PvP zone (which is only open to Level 75+ characters) to complete the quest. Of course, players not wishing to enter the PvP zone can still take the Phase 1 quests, although the rewards are not as great as the quests for players willing to enter Restuss. troop drop]] During Phase 3, the NPC, Aralina Silk (Emperor's Hand), spawns. This NPC is a CL 90 Boss, so a high level group of players is recommended. While this NPC is not connected to any quest, she is essential to the obtaining the Jinsu Razor Lightsaber hilt for Jedi, and may be attacked by (or attack) any Imperial or Rebel players. troop drop]] Badges For completing Phase 1 quests, and depending on if your faction won or lost Phase 1, you can get a badge from the Commendations Officer during Phase 3. Here are the list of badges: Quests In addition to the Phase 1 quests, more quests were added for players willing to enter Restuss. Ground Combat Your character must at least be declared Combatant to participate in the Ground Combat quests. Note: Most of these quests require your character to enter Restuss, which will change your character's status to Special Forces. They will remain Special Forces until the exit the PvP zone and ask to be changed back to Combatant, or if they die - whereas their status will be changed to On Leave. *Disrupting Enemy Reinforcements, Part II (Imperial) *Antenna Destruction (Imperial) *Rebel Supply Convoy (Imperial) *Secure Restuss (Imperial) *Secure Restuss, Elite (Imperial) *Secure Restuss, Boss (Imperial) *Stolen Property (Imperial) *On the Offense, Part II (Rebel) *Antenna sabotage (Rebel) *Turning the Tables (Rebel) *Total War (Rebel) *Total War, Boss (Rebel) *Total War, Elite (Rebel) *Ambush! (Rebel) Space Combat Your character must be an Imperial Pilot or RSF Squadron pilot to complete any of the Imperial missions. Your character must be a Rebel Pilot or Smuggler Alliance pilot to complete any of the Rebel missions. *Space Strike, Part II (Imperial) *Space Attack, Part II (Rebel) Crafting *Lord of War, Part II (Imperial) *Illegal Arms, Part II (Rebel) Space Mining *Mine Wars, Part II (Imperial) *Building a War, Part II (Rebel) Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Rori cities